Ojos claros, pensamientos turbios
by Esplandian
Summary: Su fantasma deambula por los pasillos del cuartel de la Red Ribbon, tan sólo para su suplicio. ELLA regresa de entre los muertos, con su rostro tan bello como inexpresivo, torturándole con aquellos terribles ojos cercetas. Reto de Halloween de "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".
1. Muerte

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y derivados son propiedad intelectual de Akira Toriyama. El resto, son fantasmas conjurados por fans en noches de luna llena, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Este relato es parte del Reto de Halloween de la comunidad de FB "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"

* * *

 **OJOS CLAROS, PENSAMIENTOS TURBIOS**

 **I: La Muerte**

por

 _Esplandián_

* * *

 ** _"La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente."_** _François Mauriac_

* * *

—Negocios, con la Armada de la Patrulla Roja.

El Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo temió, por un momento, que Tsuru-Sennin le leyera la mente y lo atrapará en plena mentira. Tao guardaría, en absoluto secreto, su verdadera razón para demorarse con su amigo Gero más de lo normal.

En el rito centenario que era su rutina, comieron fideos y bebieron un poco de té verde. Antes de retirarse a dormir, a la luz de las velas, Tao Pai Pai encuentra a Tsuru-Sennin repasando un antiquísimo álbum.

Había una foto en particular: unos jóvenes Roshi y Tsuru, y entre ellos, una adolescente Señora Fanfan cargando un pequeño Inoshikacho.

El pigmento sobre papel fotográfico inmortaliza toda la frescura de aquel violeta vibrante, de aquella belleza por la que ambos hermanos hubieran competido.

Su fantasma deambula porlos pasillos del cuartel de la Red Ribbon, tan sólo para su suplicio. ELLA regresa de entre los muertos, con su rostro tan bello como inexpresivo, torturándole con aquellos terribles ojos cercetas.

Al Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo lo aguijonea la culpa, por desear a una mujer muerta hace casi tres siglos, pero su corazón la codiciaba tanto y no podía decir porqué...

Incapaz de dormir esa noche, cavila que no es casualidad que el destino lo condujera a la Coronel Violeta: esa es la terrible ironía que lo plaga por años. ¿Por qué no darse la oportunidad si la fatalidad le sirve a aquel amor adolescente, platónico e inconcluso, en bandeja de plata?

La respuesta es obvia.

A estas alturas de su vida no puede darse el lujo de un error: mucho menos alguien con su reputación...

El costo es demasiado alto.

* * *

 **Word Count en Open Office: 275 palabras**

 **Nota de Autor (25/Octubre/2016):**

Muchas gracias por llegar al final de un drabble tan retorcido. El mes de octubre y la fecha se prestan para la temática de los fantasmas (en este mismo momento, tengo miedo, todavía me queda recorrer el oscuro pasillo para llegar a mi cuarto y deslizarme entre las sábanas). Hoy no será fácil conciliar el sueño...

Disculpen si les causo un trauma por sugerir un pairing tan disparejo, digno de un fanfic de horror. No sé si es controversial, pero quería dotar de sentido al reciclaje de diseño de personaje: la Coronel Violeta de la Saga de la Patrulla Roja fue "reutilizada" como Fanfan en la Saga de Piccolo Daimaku, una chica de la que el Maestro Roshi está enamorado y por la que compite con Tsuru Sennin.

Después de leer "Pétalos Negros", el reto de Schala S, me animé a escribir. Con eso explico mi tardanza de última hora.

Schala S, gracias por inspirarme siempre con lo que haces y dices, el título es un homenaje a tu primer fic "Miradas claras, sentimientos oscuros". Kuraudea, gracias por animarme con un pairing tan extraño. Cereza del Pastel, no creo que leas algo así, pero espero que pases un buen rato leyendo esto. Un agradecimiento especial a Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball por lanzar la convocatoria.

Queridos lectores, nos leemos en las dos siguientes entregas de la antología. Cualquier flame, trolling, comentario y proposición indecorosa será bien recibida.


	2. Locura

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a la TOEI. Sin fines de lucro, cualquier pareja crack que se derive de ello es un mero ejercicio en la perversidad.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic contiene crack!pairing, temas maduros con contenido sexual y violencia no explícitos, como alusiones a asesinato, trafico de órganos y necrofilia, entre otras bellezas: quedan advertidos. Lean bajo su propia discreción.

* * *

Los ojos negros de aquel hombre se desviaron como protegiéndose de algún recuerdo o de un espectro oculto entre la nieve.

El mercenario era mayor que ella, unos treinta, veinte años tal vez. Olía a sándalo, a especias de otra época, a una Mifang de leyendas o mitos: una de pagodas, emperadores y cortesanos maquinando tras los muros prohibidos.

—Yo estaré a sus órdenes, sólo falta que usted se decida Señor Tao—le coqueteó Violeta con su rostro inexpresivo, tendiendo un señuelo de miel con la punta de su lengua, inflando una bomba de chicle con ella para reventarla después.

La obscena contundencia del gesto —en contraste con el inexpresivo rostro de la mujer—no le pasó desapercibida.

Él se viró, pasmado un microsegundo y de vuelta a lo inescrutable: la trenza oscura balanceándose sobre letras bordadas en carmín; las manos contenidas en puños sobre la espalda baja.

En esa cara de tez amarilla, de arrugas finas como telarañas, bajo un bigote meticulosamente delineado, Tao esbozó una mueca despreciativa; el vaho saliendo de su boca con sarcasmo.

—¿Así qué, Coronel, el goce de tu compañía se lo debo al Comandante Red? Dile que no necesito de una escolta, que bien puedo prescindir de "tus servicios"—la inflexión le dotaba del significado exacto; los ojos negros y rasgados refulgían con la inteligencia de un cuervo astuto y veterano: uno que no caería en la trampa.

Ella le sonrío sensualmente al romper una rama negra entre los dedos enguatados de rojo, minando el terreno para el ataque en la inmediación nevada de Torre de la Fuerza. Hasta entonces, por años, ella había tomado como entretenimiento ocasional turbar al mercenario cuando visitaba el laboratorio del Doctor Gero, como hacen las adolescentes de faldas a cuadros con los hombres mayores, a quienes tachan de viejos verdes después de coquetearles con descaro. Lo retaba por que le divertía: un hombre viejo rechazándola, incluso cuando tenía el deseo tatuado en el rostro.

—No te seguiré el juego–dictaminó Tao al darle la espalda a paso seguro, su silueta alta y delgada, perdiéndose como una pincelada rosa entre los pinos cubiertos de blancura.

Quedan las huellas de sus zapatillas en la nieve, dejando el rastro desdibujado entre la espesura.

Violeta no pudo evitar notar en él la gracia de una grulla solitaria. Respetaba esa seguridad que exudaba con su humor cáustico, le admiraba esa independencia: no tenía ni amo ni ataduras, ni planeaba complacer ni obedecer a nadie más que a si mismo y bajo sus términos.

¿Era por eso que el Supremo Comandante Red estaba encaprichado con reclutarlo a las filas de la armada?¿Por ser precisamente algo imposible?

Tenía una orden, sí, en segundo plano, porque ahora, por primera vez, lo contemplaba con deseo, no fingido, no obligado. Ahora ella le miraba con anhelante voluptuosidad, con devastadora perversidad.

Y fue entonces que sólo hubo detrás de aquellos ojos claros, pensamientos turbios...

* * *

 **OJOS CLAROS, PENSAMIENTOS TURBIOS**

 **II: La Locura**

por

Esplandián

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _"Más cuerdo es, el que acepta su propia locura."_ **_Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

Lo helado del vidrio en la espalda, el bramido del viento afuera, y la respiración agitada de ambos relajándose, la regresa paulatinamente a la realidad del dormitorio con amenidades, concedido sólo a los generales y altos mandos de la armada de la Red Ribbon.

En nada se parece la habitación de él a su barraca espartana: ésta es más espaciosa y cuenta con la vanidad de la decoración, con esa cama amplia, aún hecha, no deshecha, al dar rienda suelta a un mutuo deseo largamente negado.

—Tú me acabas—le confesó él al límite.

—Juégate—ella lo llevó al punto de quiebre, justo cómo el Comandante Red le había encomendado.

El rodar de las cápsulas al caer del estuche, un guante quitado con prisa para explorar una piel hasta entonces extraña... las uñas femeninas que cavan la espalda con algo entre furia y abandono.

Fue el ventanal un territorio que los invitó a la emboscada, al embate de un cuerpo contra el otro. Al final, cuando los dos se derrumban, abatidos, es ella quien se lleva la condecoración a manera de herida en su muñeca izquierda: la sangre brota de ella en un hilo de carmesí victorioso.

Ella saborea la estela del desahogo, exhalando gustosa el aroma de ambos, hundiendo su dedos en la lacia, azabache cabellera de su compañero, reclamándolo como suyo al acariciar con su mano todavía enguantada el poderoso hombro. Lo abraza para encontrar el calor de ese cuerpo masculino que la aprisiona contra el ventanal de vidrio templado.

Aún en esa intimidad reciente, a todo momento, se le recuerda su lugar en el organigrama: ella es una simple coronel que no puede (ni debe) aspirar a más por ser, precisamente, una mujer subordinada por siempre a las ordenes de cualquier general o alto mando que tenga un apéndice entre las piernas.

Ah, pero él no es un general de la Red Ribbon, quizá de Mifang, pero de eso no está segura del todo. En la oscuridad, para ella basta y sobra que él le rodeé la cintura un momento, que acaricie con descuido su mechones violáceos, su rostro, que recorra sus labios con un trémulo indice ... que la vea a los ojos poco antes de tensarse.

Todo lo que él tenía de refinamiento, de autocontrol, se desmorona con las hebras negras de su pelo cayéndole en la frente. Tao cierra sus puños en ira y los golpea contra la pared, crispa los dedos en un rictus animal y terrible, antes de volver a controlarse tan sólo un instante de vuelta.

–¡Vístete! ¡Lárgate si no quieres que te mate!

Las pupilas de Violeta se dilatan tanto por el horror, como por la excitación previa. Ella sale a medio vestir, huyendo: le teme, cómo no ha temido a nadie.

Lo vio tan perturbado, con un ansia asesina en los ojos, tanto que decidió que no volvería a dirigirle la palabra a ese hombre: era un excéntrico con mayúsculas, incluso para los estándares de la Red Ribbon. Como coronel, tenía algo de dignidad después de todo, y prefería que la fusilaran antes que a volver a meterse con Tao.

Terminó de vendarse la muñeca izquierda con dificultad, antes de cerrar el botiquín.

—¿Le regresaste las cápsulas al Señor Tao, justo cómo te lo pedí?—le inquirió Gero sonriendo morbosamente, cuando ella buscó uno de sus guantes rojos en el laboratorio al día siguiente, teniendo que conformarse al final con unos demasiado grandes para sus dedos finos. El científico pudo notar la herida recién tratada de la zapadora—¿Él te hizo esto?

—¿Qué deduce usted, Doctor?—estaba malhumorada, por muy inexpresivo que fuera su rostro, ella lo denotaba con sus movimientos bruscos de fiera enjaulada, al remover los cajones y cerrarlos de golpe— Por supuesto que sí, su amigo es un psicópata, y no quiero estar cerca de él. De todas formas, todos los días se queja de mí y alega que no necesita de escolta.

—Bien, mi "tímida" Violeta, aquí no es cuestión de si quieres o no estar cerca de el Señor Tao—su voz ronca, de pronunciación perfecta, cobró un matiz tan condescendiente como amenazante—. "Debes" y "tienes" que estarlo, es tu responsabilidad como su guardaespaldas temporal… Esfuérzate por complacerlo, si sabes a lo que me refiero...

Ella tragó saliva. Tal vez lo vio esa vez, en los ojos azules: la locura, clara y punzante, oculta detrás del tedio de verse obligado a repetir la orden.

Violeta sopesó por un momento, desde lo más hondo de su instinto, que debía matar al doctor: fue un impulso, tan rápido llegó cómo se fue; pero el instinto jamás se equivoca.

—Antes de continuar con lo que dejaste pendiente, tienes otro trabajo que hacer, coronel: quiero al hombre, al hombre grande de la colina…

* * *

El corazón artificial latía poderosamente en aquel contenedor de liquido verdoso: ¡era un portento de la ciencia y el genio! Con más de doscientos años de vida, había pocas personas que pudieran sorprender a Tao Pai Pai, pero el Doctor Maki Gero tenía la habilidad de maravillarlo, de intimidarlo de una forma inexplicable.

—En una semana, podré delegar el proyecto Número 8 a un científico menos talentoso. El Sargento Ninja Murasaki se encargará de "hacer cooperar" al Doctor Frappe.

La sola imagen del ninja bastó para conjurar en el rostro del mercenario una sonrisa despreciativa.

—Ja, Púrpura Murasaki, el Segundo Mejor Asesino del Mundo, Sombra de la Muerte: rebajándose por un seguro dental y una taza con el logo de la Red Ribbon. ¿Quién lo diría?

Una ola de indignación golpeó a Gero: cualquier crítica a su amada organización o a sus camaradas era una crítica a si mismo.

— Mientras tú estás de "vacaciones" en la Torre de la Fuerza, como mi invitado de honor, varios de nuestros oficiales están inmersos en proyectos alternos—momentáneamente, el científico levanta su mirada del tablero de control para picar a su interlocutor a causa de la ofensa a los oficiales de su amada doble erre—. No todos pueden cobrar tus tarifas, "Madam" Pai Pai.

El hombre de la trenza, con las manos en la espalda aprieta los puños, como conteniendo el ansía de estrangular…

—Hablas de mí como si fuera una meretriz holgazana: el dinero no es mi motivación principal, aunque debo admitir que es un incentivo.

—¿Qué es exactamente? ¿El gusto por el deporte? ¿La aclamación que trae la fama consigo? ¿Alguna frustración de índole sexual?—le divierte continuar con su ataque verbal, aún sabiendo el peligro latente de enfadar a el Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo.

—Me tientas a matarte aquí y ahora…—se sonroja por la sola insinuación.

—Llevas cuarenta años diciendo lo mismo. Por eso no te tomó en serio. Falta que la Coronel Violeta regrese con mis "refacciones". No creo que tarde mucho en llegar, si es que la esperas...—lo mira con intención.

—Nada de eso—el asesino profesional se finge ofendido, y le da la espalda para esconder su rostro, perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte montañoso y nevado afuera de las ventanas—. Pero no puedo salir si ella no regresa, ¿qué otra opción tengo más que esperarla?

—Basta de sarcasmos y de quejas, Tao. Cualquier otro en tu lugar estaría más que feliz con la compañía asignada—hizo énfasis especialmente, con una mueca lasciva que asqueó al mercenario hasta lo indecible—, claro que te propasaste con Violeta... No creas que ignoro lo que le hiciste ayer, cuando te envié las cápsulas con ella. Te recuerdo que es mi tiradora, mi zapadora, y detestaría perderla en uno de tus tantos arranques homicidas.

—Que casualidad que la "compañía asignada" sea tu propia guardaespaldas, y que tenga el atrevimiento de colarse hasta mi alcoba. ¿Anhelas tanto atraparme manchando mi propia reputación? Sí, en efecto, ella entró a mi cuarto sin mi permiso y tú sabes que eso me desagrada—tenía la certeza de que Maki jugaba con él, aunque no pudiera poner el dedo en la raíz de sus motivaciones—. Quizá la próxima vez la mate, tan sólo para dejarte un mensaje claro: no juegues conmigo.

El científico se carcajea con ganas; sus dedos huesudos, aquejados por los principios de la artritis, aplanan un esquema impreso en papel azul, sobre una amplia mesa de cristal que descansa junto a la consola. Con sus ojos azules, podía ver la mentira en el rostro del Mundialmente Famoso Asesino, leerlo tan claro como las instrucciones de ensamblaje escritas en letras blancas: no era de los que alardeaban con vehemencia; Tao llanamente asesinaba y fin del asunto, pero en este caso tenía claros motivos ulteriores.

—Sólo estoy siendo un buen amigo al "facilitártela", aunque eso signifique que mis propios proyectos se atrasen. Tal vez tengas un golpe de suerte por una vez en tu vida, y con algo que no esté muerto si logras controlarte—el científico irradiaba descaro, Gero era tan arriesgado con sus palabras como con sus conquistas amorosas y sus proyectos: no había límites en la experimentación. Creía firmemente que los demás debían hacer lo mismo, siguiendo su ejemplo—. No me pasa desapercibida tu parcialidad por ella...

—No necesitas facilitarme nada, no me haces ningún favor. Últimamente comienzas a sonar como el pervertido senil de Son Gohan...

—Que Son Gohan disfrute de la vida no significa que sea un pervertido: ni su vida ni la mía son tan largas como la tuya, pero los dos nos podemos jactar de decir que han sido plenas comparadas con la tuya, larga y vacía como las centurias... Dime Tao, ¿cómo se siente vivir tantos siglos, y al mismo tiempo no haberlos vivido realmente?

Esas palabras resonaron en él, terribles y profundas. Su larga vida, desde su niñez, había sido un seguimiento de normas, de códigos, de ordenes y entrenamientos rígidos, con muy poca cabida para otra cosa que no sirviera a su hermano, el Maestro Grulla: Tao vivía por y para Tsuru.

Sólo hace poco más de una década, a una edad tardía, se había iniciado como asesino profesional de forma independiente, aprendiendo la complejidad del sistema que regía al gremio, aunque ya ejercía su oficio desde la más tierna infancia entre las sombras del palacio imperial de Mifang, descontento con el anonimato. Hasta ese momento, había sido sólo un sirviente de los designios de su hermano; siendo sólo estrella ocasional de los torneos de artes marciales, representando siempre a la Escuela de la Grulla como estudiante sobresaliente. Pero la aclamación, la fama, eran algo recientemente conocido para él, quien no gozaba de un rango ejemplar, y que fácilmente pasaba desapercibido en corte como "sólo el guardaespaldas de Tsuru-Sennin".

Pero ahora, súbitamente, era temido y respetado por ser Tao Pai Pai, el Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo: él podía iniciar o terminar una guerra si así lo deseaba, y la misma Red Ribbon trataba de ganar su favor. Se había esforzado para llegar a este punto de relevancia, por que no bastaba con ser bueno en su línea de trabajo; se había esforzado por ser el mejor (no un segundón eterno de su hermano mayor) por lo menos una vez, en la única cosa que sabía hacer mejor que nadie: matar.

Tenía un código profesional intachable: no se le podía sobornar, intimidar, ni seducir.

A éstas alturas, comenzaba a vivir verdaderamente; a aventurarse a la vida sin que su hermano guiara sus pasos...

Y por un error, un sólo error, acababa de condenarse...

La conversación se ve interrumpida por el sonido de un aterrizaje, en lo alto de la torre.

 _ **«Un error, dos errores, tres o más: ¿ya qué importancia tiene el número si uno sólo basta para condenarte?»**_

—Vaya, finalmente tendré algo interesante con que trabajar. Este nuevo proyecto me emociona, si te soy honesto—un brillo, de niño con juguete nuevo, cruzó el rostro prematuramente envejecido de Gero, y Tao ve por un momento al chiquillo pelirrojo de doce que conoció en una desolada aldea de las tierras del norte. Recuerda a unos jóvenes Son Gohan y Ox Satán, y a él mismo plantados frente a la implacable fortaleza del Doctor Korchin; de todos, Gero resultó ser el más letal con su conocimiento de informática: fue así que se ganó su respeto.

En los más de cuarenta años que tenía de conocerlo, Tao había aprendido que la atención del científico era fugaz tanto en él como en quien le rodeara: era un intelecto inquieto, hambriento, dispuesto a romper todos los límites con tal de lograr su cometido; tenía una habilidad infinita para fascinarse por el mundo que le rodeaba, una total amoralidad para desentrañar la existencia, sin distinguir más allá de cualquier bien y cualquier mal.

—Tú tomas la vida, y yo creo una nueva de la nada. Dime Tao, ¿qué clase de amistad es la nuestra, una entre un asesino y un científico?

—Una que haría al mundo arder, si nos lo proponemos—contestó sin reflexionar, hechizado por las pisadas de un par de botas resonando en el pasillo: aquellas que reconocería en la penumbra de cualquier noche sin luna...

La puerta automática silba. Es Violeta, grácil y astuta como una zorra, cubierta por su pesada ropa blanca de invierno: sangre aún fresca mancha los visores azules, y escurre de su gruesa chamarra militar hasta sus manos desnudas, a sus dedos femeninos ya azules por el frío.

—No fue mi trabajo más limpio: tuve que hacerle frente directamente— ella no repara en el estupor que causa en el mercenario al quitarse los visores azules, no al despojarse de la gruesa prenda y otras capas, colgándolas en un ropero dispuesto para las batas de laboratorio, dejando al descubierto sus femeninos hombros desnudos. Algo en esas acciones le remite a la noche anterior...

Ella remueve sus bolsillos, extrae una cápsula Hoi-Poi marcada con un claro ocho delineado en negro sobre el plástico amarillo. Acciona el botón, y lanza la cápsula en el amplio espacio despejado del laboratorio. Se levanta una nube de humo gris que se disipa para revelar un féretro metálico con el número ocho grabado en el centro.

—Bien, veamos... espero que los guantes incorrectos y una muñeca lastimada no hayan afectado demasiado tu puntería.

El Doctor Gero pulsa un botón, cuadrado y gris en uno de los costados. En un sonido de descompresión, la tapa automática se abre, revelando el cuerpo inerte de un hombre moreno y enorme: era una escena que hubiera horrorizado a cualquiera, a cualquiera excepto a ellos.

—No fuiste lo más pulcra, debo admitirlo, pero el daño en el craneo puede ser remediado... y el corte en la mejilla es solamente un mero detalle cosmético. Por lo demás, es un ejemplar excelente: buen trabajo—alegre, tanto por su nueva adquisición, como por su gusto de incomodar a su amigo, Gero escupió sin reparo—. Ya puedes dedicarte enteramente al Señor Tao, que lleva aburriéndose en mi laboratorio al menos un par de horas; todo por esperarte...

La coronel se viró violentamente hacía el mercenario, cuya presencia le era sutil e ignota como una sombra: es notoría la nueva incomodidad entre ambos, claro que ninguno se traicionaría frente a un tercero.

—Coronel, estás en libertad de elegir escoltarme hoy o no—Tao Pai Pai había decidido que no la presionaría a continuar, él mismo había sido sujeto a ordenes que no deseaba seguir por simple voluntad de su hermano. Pudiera tenerla a su merced si así se le antojara, incluso si había sido el mismo quien la había corrido deliberadamente, ofendiéndola: habían cruzado una línea hasta un punto sin retorno, y a pesar de todo , el mercenario jamás la obligaría a continuar si ella no le otorgaba consentimiento.

Claramente, esperaba una negativa indirecta por amenazarla de muerte y humillarla. Tal vez las cosas debían de quedarse así: en un momento de descontrol, en un reto planteado tácitamente, en un instante de soledad entre dos personas que de otra forma no se hubieran acercado jamás. Se olvidarían, el uno del otro; y Violeta permanecería como una mancha mínima en su reputación. De enterarse, nadie lo culparía: era un hombre solitario y mayor que podía darse el lujo de la irresponsabilidad, por lo menos una vez en su intachable carrera como asesino.

Que aquello que ocurrió entre ellos, era sólo un tipo distinto de hambre, otro tipo de sed que se saciaba causando mayores estragos, pero que no por ello dejaba de ser comprensible: que Tao Pai Pai amó una vez al ser poco más que un niño, ligeramente menos que un hombre. Sí, que él amó con la inocencia hace siglos robada, que se hirió con una culpa que ahora era incapaz de experimentar por alguien más.

Que ése amor estuvo muerto, y ahora reaparecía como una simple lujuria que reclamaba ser satisfecha.

Anhelaba convencerse de que esto no era tal, pero fallaba.

Ya no era aquel jovencito al que una vez Kame Sennin trató de remediar con honesta preocupación; tampoco aquel muchachito abochornado por el que la Señora Fanfan tenía hondas muestras de ternura, serenándolo al trenzarle el largo, negro, cabello tranquilamente para pasar la noche poco antes de enfrentarse a los demonios de Garlic Jr.

 _ **"No eres mal muchacho, solamente quieres demasiado a tu hermano... y a veces el querer tanto no es tan bueno, sobre todo cuando ése amor no es recíproco. ¿Dime Pai Pai, qué quieres hacer por ti después de que acabe todo esto?"**_

La recordaba, sabia y risueña, lejos de la impasibilidad de Violeta: con ojos negros y cálidos como la tierra fértil, no fríos y turquesas como un iceberg desolado. Ambas mujeres se mezclan en la continuidad de sus recuerdos como una sola...

Algo en su voz, en ese instante como en otros, lo inspiraba a creerle: que el mundo era bueno, que el mundo era hermoso si se sabía ver con otros ojos, que había esperanza...

Pero no, el mundo era mezquino, oscuro, cruel hasta la saciedad: sus clientes y él mismo eran la muestra de ello, y al final su visión terminó por volverse tan turbia como esos otros a los que una vez llamó villanos, y que hoy reconocía como clientes o iguales en maldad. Eran las intenciones de aquellos las que guiaban su mano al consumar una traición por encargo, pero totalmente suyo era el placer que derivaba de ello...

Saboreaba la muerte, el acto de matar: le había tomado gusto con los siglos, cuando en un inicio se repudió a si mismo por cometer el mismo acto con alguien que no lo merecía. Era un inmortal, y como tal, miraba a los seres humanos comunes con la indiferencia con que se ve a una rata a punto de ser exterminada.

Que le pagaran cuantiosas sumas de dinero solamente agregaba al disfrute.

Ahora estaba tan absolutamente podrido, tan irremediablemente torcido, que ella, la Señora Fanfan, solamente había podido regresar de la ultratumba en una forma tan terrible como la que tenía enfrente: una asesina a sangre fría —una embaucadora joven, tan seductora como inexpresiva—, capaz de alimentar a las bestias con sus entrañas si tan sólo se atrevía a regalarle su corazón.

— ¿Acaso tengo opciones, Señor Tao?—una estocada, de esa lengua tan mortal como la suya, eran las palabras pronunciadas por esos labios que podían causar estragos en cualquiera, incluso en él.

Claro estaba, siempre se puede ser infinitamente más devastador...

—Si no las tienes, yo te las otorgo, coronel—firme, alto, el artista marcial más que el asesino—. No tengo por que obligarte a mi presencia, tampoco el buen Doctor debería. Ni él, ni yo, ni nadie.

Claras, llanas como sus sentencias, eran sus frases al buscar perdón en una disculpa incipiente: lo que ocurrió era de los dos; Gero quedaba fuera de esto. Aquí no era Tao Pai Pai, era un hombre mayor simplemente (un viejo haciendo el ridículo), un amigo de su jefe inmediato, alguien con quien charlaba en aquellos ratos largos de aburrimiento, tanto en el cuartel general como en la Torre de la Fuerza: era libre de elegirlo o rechazarlo. Quería una respuesta de ella, sin la Red Ribbon a sus espaldas: de ella, no de la coronel, si no de Violeta.

Casi puede escuchar aquel corazón invicto detenerse un segundo.

Y es Violeta de quien recibe la respuesta, en ese momento cuando la perplejidad de un niño perdido invade su hermosura impasible. Hierve el rencor apenas en su voz femenina.

— No creo poder protegerlo adecuadamente: cómo ve, he errado mi tiro. No hay garantías de que no se repita... La próxima vez puede tocarle a usted, por accidente—Violeta aprieta los dientes, lo amenaza a la cara y sin ningún reparo—. Yo lo lamentaría por usted, Señor Tao.

Ella entorna de golpe sus ojos cercetas, gatunos y ariscos hacía él. Lo ve, se ven—como no se habían visto nunca—, las palabras parecen suavizarse, hasta acercarse peligrosamente a un susurro:

—Perdí uno de mis guantes; y la herida de mi muñeca sanara a su tiempo: todo lo hace...

En un movimiento sutil ella ladea su rostro, mostrándole su blanco cuello vulnerable, cuestionandolo con la mirada, Violeta entreabre sus labios aún rojizos... como para pronunciar una pregunta que nunca llega...

—Cómo te he dicho antes, sé cuidarme solo. Si un par de guantes y una muñeca herida son los únicos impedimentos—el asesino pausa, tratando de no delatarse—, se puede compensar con tu sola compañía.

La oficial se lleva una mano al vendaje, a su muñeca izquierda, las yemas de los dedos rozan apenas el rastro de la herida, dejando una mancha de sangre todavía fresca al traspasar la gasa.

—Me gustaría decir que son los únicos impedimentos, pero no lo son—sus pupilas le aniquilan, le reprochan, no pertenecen a Violeta, sino a la coronel denigrada al ser obligada a comerciar su cuerpo con él; ella sabe que morirá por autoría de las manos de aquel desconocido, o aniquilada bajo el fuego: prefiere lo último antes que humillarse un instante más—. Iré a mi barraca a cambiar mi vendaje, si me disculpa.

De nuevo esas botas militares tañen sobre el piso pulido, frío, como la escarcha de su rostro inescrutable. Al llegar al umbral ella se detiene, los mechones violáceos esconden a medias esos ojos claros que antes solían coquetearle con descaro: ahora sólo habita el resentimiento en ellos...

Bruscamente ella se vira sin concederle nada más: es la coronel dandole la espalda, alejándose de él con paso resoluto, abandonándole a media plática.

Por primera vez en su larga existencia, Tao paladea el amargo sabor del rechazo. Al filo del cuidadosamente delineado bigote, comprime sus labios en frustración al bajar la mirada: trata de ocultar su expresión a toda costa.

Maki Gero irrumpe en una estridente carcajada, invadiendo el laboratorio con su sorna.

—¡Vaya que te luciste! ¡Bien hecho, Romeo!—se destornilla con crueldad, divirtiéndose—¡Por una vez te hacen pagar tus malditas fechorías!

 **«Sanara a su tiempo.»**

 **«Todo lo hace.»**

La punzada, corta y lacerante invade la espalda de Tao: duele, no el cuerpo, no el físico al menos; no tiene en su vocabulario una palabra que defina esta nueva sensación, esta especie de desazón. Cree que así debe sentirse la derrota sobre un tatami, ¿pero cómo se le llama si no resulta de un combate? ¿cómo se le llama a ese vacío que le crece en el vientre y le recorre las entrañas hasta llegar al pecho?

Las risotadas siguen, inmisericordes como la hecatombe glacial que golpea los claros ventanales: las luces parpadean por un momento, iluminando aquel rostro moreno y reseco de Gero, sus ojos claros y cabellos blancos, hasta semejarse a la máscara siniestra y turbia de la locura.

— ¡Si ella supiera la cantidad de ceros en tu cuenta bancaria, te habría dejado hacerle _**mucho más**_ que sólo lastimarle la muñeca! ¡Te viste lento!

Una poderosa mano de piel amarilla lo captura, sin aviso, por el cuello de la bata blanca, silenciándolo de tajo. Maki se congela ante el jaloneo, sus pupilas se dilatan, el aire le abandona por el miedo... Gero había tenido durante su vida muchas apreciaciones de Tao Pai Pai: mayormente como amigo, pero ahora estaba viendo al depredador, al ave de presa magnífica y precisa a punto de atacarle, de liquidarlo si hacía un movimiento en falso.

—¡Silencio! Nunca bromeo cuando te digo que puedo matarte—el menor de los Grulla levanta las cejas, baja la voz hasta acercarse a un peligroso gruñido, sin la cortesía estudiada con la que enmascaraba su desprecio por los simples mortales—. Hasta ahora, creí que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para no necesitar un escarmiento...

Tao era más bajo que Maki, por provenir de Mifang, pero le vislumbra con la barbilla inclinada hacia abajo, como un lobo tentado a lanzarse a su yugular. Le amenaza con sus ojos rasgados y negros fijos en él como si viera a una presa: Gero le cree, le cree, temblando fascinado por contemplar, finalmente, la naturaleza real y mortífera de un asesino perfecto; y su mente maquina algo terrible que hará arder al mundo sin proponérselo...

El científico, reconociéndose una presa indefensa, se encoge de hombros, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacía abajo en signo de sumisión: esto basta para que Tao le suelte.

Cuan hirientes y ciertos que fueran los comentarios previos de Gero—y la cuestión de si ocupaba un escarmiento mayor o no por mofarse de él—, ya no constituían de interés para el mercenario, que extraía de su manga un guante de cuero rojo.

El doctor, recargado en su mesa de trabajo, respira agitado al intentar serenarse, aprovechando el interludio.

—Vaya, eres tan terrible como dicen...—se le va el aliento, el labio inferior le tiembla a Maki por la impresión— ¿Dónde está mi guardaespaldas y asistente cuando la necesito? Bien, no es como que pudiera hacer mucho contra ti, de todas formas.

El menor de los hermanos Grulla lo ignora sin devolverle una respuesta: su enfoque es sólo uno al salir deliberadamente del cuarto...

Gero se queda solo en el laboratorio, entre cables y tubos de liquido neon, junto al ataúd abierto marcado por un ocho. Brevemente se sacude el polvo de la blanca bata de laboratorio, se acomoda el cuello prolijamente: necesitaba una ayuda extra para tranquilizarse y comenzar con su nuevo proyecto. De uno de los gabinetes junto a la consola extrae un vaso de vidrio y una previamente abierta botella de vodka, cortesía del buen general White. Rebosa el vaso con el incoloro liquido que vierte de la botella.

Según White, debido al alto contenido etílico, las gentes del norte solamente bebían el vodka si había una ocasión para ello, claro que algunas eran más legitimas que otras: una boda, un funeral, el nacimiento de un niño, un trato sellado, una fiesta religiosa, una cosecha exitosa, por ejemplo. Todas ellas eran ocasiones apropiadas para beber vodka: la suya no era menos merecedora.

Se derrumba sobre una silla, junto al cadáver del hombre moreno que descansa en aquel ataúd.

—No es una sorpresa para mí, nada de lo que viste: es la consecuencia lógica de encontrar a un igual en la especie; sin importar que tan diluida este la sangre en ella, que tan fuerte sea en él. Las reglas, la moral, nada pueden contra el instinto—Maki sonríe, complacido, por que su mano ya no necesitaba guiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos—. Por mucho que detestemos recordarlo: al final, de la cabeza para abajo, no somos más que un saco de huesos y entrañas, que digiere, que duerme, que excreta, que depreda o se deja depredar... que se aparea al ritmo inefable de la naturaleza.

Se inclina para ver mejor aquella cara, tosca pero serena, que parece dormir plácidamente bajo la sangre seca que nace de la herida brutal en su frente.

—Tú al menos serás algo mejor que eso—Gero alza el vaso de vidrio con grandilocuencia—, mi querido Número 8. ¡Salud por ti, salud por «ellos»!

Sin dilaciones, con hilos transparentes empapando sus bigotes blancos, el doctor empina el licor en su garganta: le quema el sabor agresivo, puro, del grano fermentado; pero al final, le toma el gusto.

—Será una noche larga...

* * *

Con el puño izquierdo, certeramente, Violeta golpea la puerta de su barraca en plena frustración. Emite un quejido corto que resuena en el amplió pasillo, presa del dolor en la muñeca vendada. Ella se gira violentamente y se recarga en la puerta; agita ligeramente la mano izquierda para calmar la sensación.

 **«No tengo por que obligarte a mi presencia, tampoco el buen Doctor debería. Ni él, ni yo, ni nadie.»**

La ira le corroe, es un calor que le baja del vientre, que le infecta. Su cara, de belleza clásica y melancólica, sigue tan imperturbable como si nada ocurriera, como una negación a todo lo que era sujeta: la fusilarían, de eso estaba segura; había rechazado al hombre que anhelaba reclutar el Comandante Red sin ningún reparo. No había manera ya de remediar su error.

 **«Si un par de guantes y una muñeca herida son los únicos impedimentos...»**

Por una vez en su vida, la coronel se permite la flaqueza al dejar resbalar su espalda, al deslizarse hasta quedar sentada sobre el piso y abrazar sus rodillas, con la vista fija en el blanco de la pared.

" **«...se puede compensar con tu sola compañía...»**

Esas palabras: estocadas certeras, mortales...

Atribuirles cualquier otro significado aparte del literal, serían la manera más rápida de permitir que le dañaran todavía más. La verdad era simple: él la había corrido de su habitación y amenazado de muerte; de ahí, la violencia entre ambos solamente podría escalar. Una disculpa implícita, hecha al aire, no remediaría los hechos.

Tao era peligroso, ella también: terminarían asesinándose, haciéndose añicos. Prueba era que ella misma le había arañado la espalda hasta hacerlo sangrar, y él le había correspondido con la misma intensidad al rasgarle la muñeca. La falsedad, la traición, la intriga eran su día a día en el mundo que los rodeaba: esperar algo distinto era autoengaño.

La sangre en sus manos, todavía fresca: un recordatorio.

Se relaja, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Las cosas eran fáciles cuando se limitaba a coquetearle al Señor Tao, de lejos; si se fingía ofendido, eran puntos extra durante el tedio de las horas en el laboratorio del cuartel. A veces, se habían dado el lujo de charlar superficialmente, si el doctor se demoraba. Lejos quedaban ya esos días...

Fue la orden del Comandante Red lo que lo cambió todo, y el silencio indiferente de Black cuando le fue asignado el trabajo: a ella, una coronel; una coronel, más no una mujerzuela... Pero al final, ¿qué opción tenía?

No necesitó seducirlo realmente. Aunque Tao estaba consciente de lo que se maquinaba a sus espaldas, la situación misma de saberse en la mira del comandante, en latente peligro de caer, en contemplarla como prohibida, cargaba todo con un magnetismo irresistible que sólo la intención oculta y el misterio pueden evocar.

Ambos llevaron la tensión hasta el límite. La emoción, la atracción física que despierta el simple roce de una mano: eso era lógico, no había ningún sentimiento real en esa química inevitable.

Ausente, ella se acaricia el cabello, el cuello, quedamente, dulcemente... cierra los ojos, suspirando.

Una sensación incómoda en la nuca la obliga a abrir los ojos de golpe y tensarse: en la esquina, acechándole como la muerte, la estilizada figura de Tao.

 _ **«Aloha...»**_

La voz aterciopelada contrasta con el aguijonazo de su sarcástica sonrisa.

Violeta se reincorpora súbitamente, su cuerpo describe una curva sinuosa y recobra su aspereza de militar: detesta dar un espectáculo gratuito de vulnerabilidad (especialmente frente a aquel hombre); bastaría con alzar un arma de fuego para borrarle la sorna de su maldita cara.

—No creí que fueras del tipo que se hunde en la auto-compasión; aunque claramente ignoro demasiado de ti, hermanita...— está vez, las palabras fluyen sin intención, sin risas, sin sarcasmo.

—¿Qué quieres?—ella le sostiene la mirada cerceta como una amenaza.

—Regresarte un pequeño algo que olvidaste— Tao no tiene ningún reparo en ondear el guante de cuero rojo, invitándola a acercársele.

A paso seguro, la coronel acorta la distancia entre ambos peligrosamente.

—Admite lo que quieres y déjate de juegos—abruptamente, ella invade con su rodilla el espacio de él, le separa apenas las piernas con dominio: él respinga en protesta—. Vuelve a amenazarme como anoche, y te garantizo que tendrás mi revolver entre los ojos, o en otro sitio...

El hombre mayor le responde con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Al fin, los dos hablamos el mismo idioma—él deja pasar por alto la rodilla entre las suyas: tamaña insolencia hubiera culminado en muerte, pero en este caso, por venir de Violeta, le resultaba extrañamente gratificante—¿Quieres tu guante o no, hermanita?

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, ella toma los dedos del guante y tira un poco hacía atrás.

—No te la pondré fácil—Tao, divertido, afianza el agarre sin dejar ir.

—Ja, ¿acaso algo ha sido fácil contigo?¡Eres el tipo más quisquilloso que conozco!—pero sus palabras no importan, no cuando ella se aferra un poco más, se acerca un poco más...

—Anoche no parecías opinar lo mismo de mi, coronel—repica con arrogancia su filosa lengua, con el mismo descaro que ella solía mostrarle al tronar una bomba de chicle.

Era imposible olvidarla gimiendo en deseo al aprisionarla contra el ventanal.

—¡Eres un...!—el ardor y la indignación la consumen en par: tira con más fuerza, dispuesta a arrebatarle la prenda roja como su vergüenza.

—Dime que soy, Violeta, dime... ¿qué soy para ti?—el asesino captura la mano femenina aferrada al guante: la envuelve con la suya— ¿un desalmado?¿un sádico?

—Un demente.

Tao sólo sigue aquellos ojos, infinitamente claros; bulle la rabia en ellos, una ira larga y embotellada, contra él, contra los hombres, contra el mundo: ¡y él la quiere toda para si mismo! La desea toda, para si mismo, encantado de ser testigo de como se derrumba esa máscara glacial frente a él.

—No hay palabra con la que puedas lastimarme, hermanita—presiona la palma de ella contra su pecho de artista marcial, sin encontrar reparos—. En mi muy larga vida, me han dicho cosas mil veces peores —sus dedos medio e índice, extraños a la caricia, repasan los de Violeta brevemente con anhelo, con algo cercano a la ternura—. Hazme lo que quieras, lo que te plazca, pero házmelo...¡Que sepas que es lo que te llevas y que es lo que me dejas!

A Violeta le toma desprevenida esta súbita terneza, por que vehemencia, vehemencia es lo que hay en ese rostro afilado, en esos ojos rasgados y negros suavizados un segundo en aquel hombre.

—No digas cursilerías.

Tao acerca su mano derecha a la suave mejilla de Violeta. Ella no le rechaza.

—¿Prefieres que las haga, hermanita?—él roza brevemente los mechones de cabello violáceo.

—Preferiría que no dijeras nada—la coronel inclina la cabeza de lado, buscando el disfrute del tacto de aquella mano contra su pómulo–. Hablas demasiado.

Con el pulgar derecho, él limpia una mancha de sangre seca que salpica el rostro femenino. La coronel titubea: esta caricia—que daría un muchacho, un poco más que un niño, un poco menos que un hombre—no tiene sitio en la guerra que se libran, en la desolación que les rodea...

—Estás demente: yo también debo de estarlo— al cerrar los ojos, presiona sus labios irreflexivamente, en algo semejante a un beso, contra la mano derecha de él.

Buscando mayor contacto, ella deja caer el guante rojo al suelo. Lentamente recorre con su tacto ascendente el pecho de Tao, la seda que le viste... sabiendo perfectamente lo que oculta detrás de la ropa, que no le hace justicia a aquel cuerpo trabajado arduamente por la disciplina del artista marcial.

—Destruye mi reputación—le susurra él, le guía con la mano izquierda, un poco más arriba, al botón rojo del _chángshān_ que queda como un ofrecimiento—. Destrúyeme si eso te apetece.

Ella se sorprende a si misma a punto de caer en la trampa como un animal hambriento, pero no olvida: sin importar cuán atrayente sea la carne que sirve de señuelo, a ésta siempre le sigue el mortífero agarre de unas fauces de hierro...

—¡No!—Violeta abre sus ojos turquesas de golpe. Con su palma izquierda aparta con violencia la palma sobre su mejilla; libera su propia mano derecha de entre los dedos del hombre, se inclina hacia atrás tomando suficiente empuje para propinarle una bofetada.

El mercenario bloquea con el antebrazo.

—Veo que ya recuperaste tus brios—al asesino le causa gracia esa muestra de agresividad, una que había tenido el gusto (o disgusto) de disfrutar en su alcoba la noche anterior.

—¡Cállate!— la coronel aprieta los dientes y los puños en frustración, suelta un segundo golpe, que Tao intercepta con una facilidad pasmosa.

—Nada de eso, hermanita—cruza por su mente, que seguramente el General White estaba presenciando el "numerito" desde alguna de sus muchas cámaras.

Un tercer golpe de Violeta aterriza de vuelta sobre su antebrazo: esto lo exaspera. Estaban siendo descuidados. Si esto continuaba, podrían quedar en evidencia... irritado, Tao la obliga a girarse para contenerla.

La toma de la muñeca vendada con la fuerza de su mano izquierda, posa su mano derecha con posesión en la cintura femenina. La coronel protesta, forcejeando y maldiciendo, tratando de asestarle un codazo en las costillas a su captor.

—¡Ya es suficiente!—una nota de autoridad sale de su boca, y está basta para hacerla desistir.

A los dos les falta el aliento.

Ella vuelve el rostro de lado para encontrarse con sus ojos negros.

De nuevo, tiene a la coronel a su merced, a unos centímetros, impregnada del aroma de la muerte y la pólvora. Nada podría seducirle al mundialmente famoso asesino tanto como aquel bello rostro de hielo salpicado de sangre; como esa expresión salvaje, que solamente puede dar la satisfacción de la cacería reciente o el embate, ¡cómo esos ojos claros e implacables clavados en los suyos idénticamente implacables!

—A veces me pareces un ave sumamente solitaria.

La mano de Violeta—la de Violeta, no la Señora Fanfan—, cálida y ensangrentada, roza brevemente el mentón de Tao. En respuesta, él besa su delicada palma devotamente, como un condenado o un penitente.

—Ya sé quién te envía, y para qué: pero no me importa.

—¿No te importa?

—En lo absoluto.

—Me lo reprocharás...

—Absolutamente.

¡Al diablo su reputación! ¡Al diablo su hermano con todos sus principios!¡Al diablo con todos sus complejos: al demonio si estaba mal o si estaba bien semejante diferencia de edad, de raza!¡Al demonio las mil y un camaras de vigilancia del General White! ¡Al diablo Gero, el Comandante Red y toda la maldita Armada de la Patrulla Roja!¡Al demonio con el voyeur de Murasaki! Hoy Tao Pai Pai, el Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo, decide poner su fe en algo desconocido: en esta dulce nada, en esta dicha momentánea que Violeta le ofrece de su mano; y paladea de su mano el placentero sabor de la sangre, y repasa con su larga lengua aquellos delicados dedos...

¡Exhala jubiloso!

Experimenta, por primera vez en su vida, un goce mayor que el de su caza en solitario: ese encontrar a una igual en infamia—a una igual en deseo— ese saberse menos solo y más acompañado por primera vez en su larga vida, sin importar cuán falsa, cuán artificial se conjurara tal situación. Finalmente está frente a una compañera que disfruta de la matanza y de la cacería, tanto o más que él: le invade un apetito que espera ser satisfecho por ella y por ninguna otra. Sin reparos, despojado ya de todo raciocinio, Tao desliza su mano derecha sobre la camiseta verde militar de ella, reclamándola, recorriendola sin piedad hasta tocar sus costillas.

—Estás totalmente loco...

Pese a sus palabras, es Violeta quien le incita a continuar con su tacto firme, guiándolo más arriba, instándolo a arrastrar con ello la áspera tela que los separa;la coronel le invita, con aplomo, a revelar la piel con cada centímetro. De ahí en adelante, quedaba demasiado claro qué ocurriría.

—Quédate...

El corazón le late desbocado: que ella lo aceptara también era locura.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** A todos ustedes, los valientes que llegaron hasta el final: gracias , ¿les gustó? ¿no les gustó? ¿pusieron cara de horror? ¿les ganó el morbo? Sería maravilloso que compartieran sus opiniones sobre este crack-pairing, y estaré más que feliz de contestar dudas, inquietudes, propuestas indecorosas y demás. Los invito cordialmente a dejar un comentario, o a visitar mi página de facebook EsplandianFics, donde podremos conversar largo y tendido por mensaje privado.

Bien, y me voy directo al infierno por escribir esto…

Se supone que sería un drabble, pero no: dio para más. Finalmente, tuve que tomar un buen trago de tequila antes de comenzar con la última escena.

Los borradores de **_"Ojos claros, pensamientos turbios"_** tenían al menos 7 años juntando polvo, y agradezco a muchas personas por el apoyo de esta locura. El mismo pairing es "la pareja secreta" de _**"Quien lo diria... ¡y a su edad!"**_ , una mera insinuación en _**"Cómo sangra el subsuelo"**_ y _**"El Instinto de Invierno"**_ , y un paso tímido en el drabble _**"Toki-Doki VII:Red Ribbon"**_.

Para mi es un paso gigantesco fuera de mi zona de confort como fanficker: fue un parto lento, doloroso, y oscuro, por que nunca en mi vida había tardado tanto en una sola pieza; tampoco me había arriesgado a algo más grande que un one-shot . Es producto de seis meses muy difíciles que atravesé, en los que roce el fondo de la penumbra. Creo que hasta ahora, nunca había reconocido el rostro de la maldad, a pesar de que lo tenía enfrente a diario: pero algo dentro de mí debió de estar igual de podrido si atraje a alguien así de monstruoso a mi vida. Toda esa monstruosidad toma forma en los tres personajes de este episodio.

De alguna forma mi alma quedó manchada, y **"La Locura"** fue mi manera de purgar todo ese peso de mi existencia.

Es la primera vez que me atrevo a hablar de machismo, y es que aunque la Armada de la Red Ribbon es ejemplo de diversidad—admite distintas preferencias sexuales y razas, gays como el General Blue, orientales como Murasaki o Tao, animales antropomorfos como el Coronel Yellow, hombres de tez oscura como Black— Violeta es la única mujer, y no es sorpresa que al final termine traicionando a la armada. Quería hablar de ese tema, por que es común que a las mujeres se nos trate como posesiones, como objetos que sirven sólo a la mirada y al placer masculino, como empleados merecedores de menor paga y con menos oportunidades de avance. No es un tema bonito, pero los personajes aquí empleados tampoco lo son.

Darle un toque diferente al Doctor Gero también fue parte de querer hacer una apología de él como villano. En los fics casi siempre aparece como violador y pedófilo: hay mil formas de lastimar y anular a alguien, aquí quise encontrar otras vías y adentrarme en el personaje para darle un toque verdaderamente malvado.

Con Tao, bueno, sobra decir que me gusta mucho escribirlo desde _**"La Tercera Torre",**_ un fic de Ten y Chiaotzu. Por aquel entonces, al igual que el Doctor Gero, Tao Pai Pai era muy socorrido en los fics cuando se necesitaba incluir a un villano que sufriría una paliza mayúscula. No negaré que la paliza que le propina Arale en la película "Una Aventura Mística" no es de lo más merecida para un maloso de su calaña, pero siempre se puede encontrar otro uso a un personaje aparte de saco de box para los saiyajins: basta con darle un giro de tuerca, como hace la artista de doujins Chihiro; fue ella quien me convenció del potencial de Tao como posible galán(aunque honestamente embellece demasiado a un personaje que se cataloga como "feo" y "viejo"). Digo, si hay mil fics de Cell (si, de Cell) y de Freeza emparejados con toda suerte de Mary Sues, no veo por que Tao no pueda gozar de lo mismo en un relato(bueno, aparte de lo evidente, claro: que no es joven ni sexy como Vegeta, Cell,17, Hit, Black u otros antagonistas con mejores atributos).

La presente historia está levemente basada en la película _**"Lust, Caution"**_ , un thriller de espionaje erótico, dirigido por Ang Lee (basada en la novela de Eileen Chang). Esta ficción está situada durante la ocupación de Shangai y Hong Kong (1938-1942) por el ejército imperial japonés. Aquí un grupo de estudiantes tratan de que una de sus compañeras, la joven actriz Wong Chia Chi, seduzca al Señor Yee, un reclutador y espía de alto rango (y colaboracionista de los japoneses) para atraerlo a una trampa. Es una película excelente, pero mi última queja es que no me gusta el final: que básicamente es una mujer sacrificando todo por amor (te odio, Tony Leung). Con Violeta quise hacer exactamente lo contrarío, que no existiera nada de dulce ni amable en ella, y si todo de la mujer ambiciosa y traicionera que vimos al final de la Saga de la Patrulla Roja.

Para caracterizar a Tao Pai Pai, me basé en las interpretaciones de Hwang Jang Lee (asesino a sueldo Yin Tim-sam o Thunderleg en _**"El Maestro Borrachón"**_ y Sheng Kuan Yin, el brutal maestro de la escuela del Águila en la _**"Serpiente bajo la sombra del águila"**_ ) y de Lee Van Cleef (Coronel Douglas Mortimer, héroe romántico que venga a su hermana en " _ **La muerte tenía un precio"**_ ; y Ojos de Angel "Sentenza", un desalmado y sociópata asesino a sueldo que siempre termina sus trabajos, en _**"El Bueno, el Malo, y el Feo"**_ ). Por su parte, Violeta está basada en la actriz Isabelle Adjani (Catherine, la asesina serial vulnerable como un niño perdido, de **_"Mortelle Randonnée"_** ) y en Clint Eastwood (Blondie de _**"El Bueno, el Malo y el Feo"**_ y la trilogía de los dólares, de los míticos filmes Western de Sergio Leone).

Así que básicamente, el Tao x Violeta está basado en un yaoi Sentenza "Ojos de Angel" x Blondie, y en la lectura del artículo _**"Homosexuality and the Italian Spaghetti Western"** _ de la autora Jenna Bond.

Probablemente ya arruine mi hasta hoy mi bien cuidada reputación al atreverme a escribir Tao x Violet: en facebook, ya recibí una tarjeta de San Valentín de "Kiss You!" con Tao Pai Pai estampado en ella (gracias, Joyce, me encanta con todo y todo), y al menos se me taggea en casi cada imagen donde aparece el Mundialmente Famoso Asesino con un *Me acordé de ti* en el comentario.

Ése es el precio de arriesgarse.

Como dato, este es un calentamiento antes de escribir "La Emboscada", que ocurre un poco después de este encuentro: para los que quieran seguir leyendo tal pairing.

De nuevo, unas gracias enormes por leer. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo "La Soledad".

 **Recomendaciones:**

Actualmente, estoy leyendo _**"Sólido como una droga"**_ de Iluvendure, _**"28"**_ de Schala S, _**"Lapislázuli"**_ de Silvis (que está buenísimo, y tiene temática de la Red Ribbon y los androides 17 y 18): los recomiendo ampliamente si les gustan los crackfics o AU. De otro fandom, recomiendo al atrevido y siempre inspirador Wingsofseyfert12 con " _ **Primal Devotion"**_ quien me dió el empujón para terminar el presente fic. También, si les gustó el Tao x Violet, echenle un vistazo a _**"Hacía el mismo rumbo"**_ de la genial Kuraudea.

Nos vemos hasta la siguiente entrega. Con cariño, Esplandián.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 _ **Illuvendure**_ , no creo que alcancen las palabras para decirte lo mucho que me haz apoyado, en todo. Tu madurez, tu creatividad sin limites, tus palabras, tus experiencias, todo: eres un gran ejemplo y te admiro, como escritora y persona. "Ojos claros, sentimientos turbios" es muy tuya, y gracias por leer y dar tu punto de vista, por las platicas interminables, por los dibujos y las chinchillas y el té y los alaskan malamute. Cuando leo tus historias, me quedo tan impactada por las escenas de acción y la prosa: tu _**"Sólido como una droga"**_ es una estrella a la que quiero seguir, pues rompe todo esquema y es genial para los que amamos el crack.

Le doy un cálido gracias a _**Schala S** _ por siempre estar ahí desde el 2011 (quizá antes, por que la memoria me falla), por animarme con tu ejemplo de escritora y persona, por tu infinita sensibilidad y paciencia, por atreverte a más con cada escrito. También, gracias por enseñarme a pedir ayuda. Te quiero, con todo el corazón, mi almafuerte.

 **Cereza del Pastel,** gracias por la confianza. En parte eres mi inspiración para tocar temas escabrosos, como el machismo en el lugar de trabajo.

Agradezco a _**Kuraudea**_ por animarme, y hacerme saber que no estaba sola en el shipping de una pareja tan crack como Coronel Violeta y Tao Pai Pai: me gusta tu versión también, en tu famoso AU de Trunks y Mai "Hacía el mismo rumbo", donde se puede ver a un Tao más torturado y más romántico. El ejemplo que usaste para animarme en una conversación, la de Tao y Violet en un destartalado cuarto con una silla, con el ventilador, en la que ella lo seduce, y él se deja seducir es soberbio: se quedará en mi memoria por siempre. El escenario helado de "Hielo en la escarcha" fue también parte de la inspiración. De nuevo, gracias por darme el empujón tan necesario para comenzar.

 _ **Joyce**_ , leerte me hizo querer aspirar a más, dulzura. Me quito el sombrero de todo corazón por retarme con tu "La Silla de un Dios", "Héroe", por maravillarme y conmoverme como hace mucho nada lo hacía. ¡Y qué decir de los mejores post del mundo, tuyos, tan divertidos y llenos de humor negro!

 _ **Catone,**_ mi querida partenaire, gracias por tener tanta paciencia ahora que vamos a empezar nuestro nuevo reto. Tu entrega, tu empeño, son mi ejemplo a seguir.

 **Silvis, Bri, Sophy, Diana:** gracias, me animé a escribir con más ganas al ver lo productivas que son como autoras jóvenes, por firmar y ser tan dulces ambas en los PMs y en sus personas. Son la nueva ola de autoras de las que tengo mucho que aprender.


	3. Soledad 0: Corazón de conejo

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a la TOEI. Por todo lo demás, puede decirse que es amor al arte.

* * *

Encuentra al «cadáver» que yace en el suelo del laboratorio como un recibimiento. Si bien, él se niega a llamar «cadáver» a un amasijo de cables, circuitos y aceite. Para ser «cadáver», es condición primera haber estado vivo: pero un androide no nace de un vientre, ni de un huevo, ni tiene su origen en la carne inquieta.

Crimen de odio, pasional, a juzgar por la saña y desprolijidad con la que el cuerpo había sido separado de su cabeza.

—Al menos no puedes decir que no te lo advertí...

Tao Pai Pai no se demora demasiado en conjeturas: necesita acceso a la computadora principal, ¡y rápido!

Si bien el Doctor Maki Gero había programado el gran retorno del Ejercito de la Patrulla Roja para el 12 de Mayo en la Capital del Sur, falló en notificar al resto de los generales de la Armada de la Red Ribbon la magnitud de «genocidio» que tal golpe alcanzaría…

 _ **«Dos armas cibernéticas, biológicas, a la que todos nosotros hemos contribuido, y una vez que sean activadas, el mundo entero reconocerá a la Armada de la Red Ribbon como su salvador…»**_

¿Acaso eso confirmaba que Gero actuó deliberadamente, por cuenta propia, y a espaldas de todos?

Y sí fue así, ¿cuál era su plan?

* * *

 **OJOS CLAROS, PENSAMIENTOS TURBIOS**

 **III-0: Soledad**

 **Corazón de conejo, corazón de león**

Por

Esplandián

.

.

.

* * *

 **«Y aquí estoy yo, una niña con corazón de conejo,**

 **congelada frente a los faros...**

 **Veo a mis costados, pero no puedo encontrarte.**

 **Si tan sólo pudiera ver tu rostro,**

 **en vez de abalanzarme hacia el horizonte…»**

 _Rabbit Heart, Florence The Machine_

* * *

—Te dirá que no.

Le remata su gemelo de melena azabache, de ojos idénticamente claros, que juega inmerso en plásticos con formas de animales.

—Hansel y Gretel: no creo que sea tan difícil de leer. Digo, es una científica. ¿Qué es leer un cuento para ella?

—Una pérdida de tiempo.

Lázuli para en seco, en el umbral de la amplia biblioteca. Se vira, con las hebras de oro que son sus cabellos escondiendo su infantil orgullo herido: porque su hermano, con sus apuntes de primera lógica, le recuerda el resultado de cada uno de sus intentos previos.

 **«Mamá.»**

 **«Tú no tienes mamá, de la misma forma que yo no tengo hijo...»**

—Lázuli, ya sabes el final. ¿Por qué mejor no le dices al Doctor qué se asome al horno? —le sonríe Lapis, con una malicia parecida a la del señor que les enseña artes marciales—¡Yo puedo hacer el resto, igual que en el cuento!

Cae la jirafa, el gorilla, el tiranosaurio...

Pero Lapis se detiene al llegar al minotauros, titubea.

—Junm, jamás tendrás el valor de hacerlo: siempre juegas con ellos, pero al final no los matas a todos—se mofa ella de vuelta, sabiéndose superior a él en cada clase del señor de la trenza—. A mí me da lo mismo matar a un ave, o a una ardilla, o a Son Gokú.

—Son Gokú tiene cara de idiota. Y más idiota es «El Maestro Abrelatas» por decir que eres buena.

—Envidioso.

Pueden decirse y desasirse, pero se quieren, con complicidad más honda que la de grullas del mismo nido. Se sacan la lengua y ríen atronadoramente en esa biblioteca, violando todo silencio. No hay regaños ni amenazas que los detengan, ni bosques ni brujas ni «nunca jamás» mientras estén juntos.

—Ve. Aunque yo te diga que no, ve.

Y eso hace Lázuli, dando cada paso esperanzado a la amplia sala de la mansión. Escucha las dos voces—la del Doctor y la Científica— entre los leños crujientes de la chimenea, y aprieta el libro un poco más cercano a su corazón.

Son los sillones de terciopelo rojo en las que no se atreve a sentarse jamás, las copas del vino rojo que osó beber una vez a escondidas, y son esas dos figuras que le hacen soñar que tiene un papá y una mamá.

Aún a corta distancia, siente que entre ellos y ella se abre un acantilado escarpado y mortal, y voltea al suelo de vuelta encontrando el damasco rojo sangre de la alfombra oriental. Afuera, el viento del norte, helado, mil veces helado, pero cálido si lo compara con la indiferencia que le da la bienvenida.

Ajenos a Lázuli, frente al calor de la chimenea, el anciano de bigote y larga cabellera blanca y la dama de cabello rojo charlan tranquilamente como muchas otras noches.

La niña se detiene: el corazón latiéndole como a un conejo congelado frente a las luces antes de tragar saliva y tranquilizarse al recordar sus últimas «lecciones» y ponerlas en práctica. Husmear, espiar, guardar silencio, acechar: el dominio de las sombras, el dominio del instinto que le instruye esperar y buscar el momento apropiado para atacar, cómo un cachorro de león apuntando una presa pequeña.

Cada musculo, cada respiración cambia, mientras curiosea lo que sabe no debe escuchar detrás del barandal de la escalera.

—Toma tiempo, mi querido «Científico»—es una voz suntuosa, con una nota de algo que Lázuli, en su calidad de inocencia falla al identificar—. Espera... y deja que White o Tao o Husky se encarguen si tú no tienes el valor: ¡yo sé que no lo tengo!

—Sabes que soy un pacifista, pero no me temblara la mano: tienen un propósito, al igual que todo lo que hago, y mis sentimientos no interferirán... ¿Es por esa sobra de sentimientos qué los evades cómo la plaga? —ríe secamente el hombre, en la voz profunda que caracteriza a Maki Gero.

Ella bebe hasta llegar al fondo.

—Tal vez por la sangre que llevan, tal vez por qué no estoy de acuerdo—el tintineo del anillo dorado contra el delgado vidrio de la copa dejada en la mesa, el de la toma de un _macaroon_ de la bandeja de fina plata —, tal vez porque me recuerdan lo que una «traidora» tiene y yo no tengo.

—Por nuestra «obra y gracias» son nuestros, que el otro no nos sirve ni requirió de «nuestra intervención». Incluso con su hechura genética, ¡ellos son nuestros!

—Ellos son de nadie. Y si crees que son tuyos, ¡piensa de nuevo!

Hay algo en las palabras de «La Científica», en el fuego de aquella roja melena y el brillo de las gafas, que hace a Lázuli dar dos pasos temblorosos hacia atrás en su escondite.

Al recargarse contra el sillón rojo frente a las flamas, la mujer de lentes ES fuego: del que devora bosques en verano, del que arrasa poblados, del que no quema a las brujas en los hornos y que las trae de vuelta como aves nacidas de ceniza.

Lázuli se pregunta si Hansel y Gretel dudaron, porque quizá la bruja era hermosa como ELLA, y no vieja; porque quizá la bruja mezclaba gentileza con crueldades, y sus palabras sonaban más dulces que los muebles de crema y caramelo por devorar no a los niños, sino bandejas repletas de macaroons.

—Podemos, si tú lo extrañas, podemos...

—¡No! Así tenga la misma carne, nunca será «él». Lo sabes. Así sea tuercas o circuitos, será algo más y no «él».

—Querida, yo tampoco puedo trascender con mi razón la simple humanidad que me limita.

Se miran en silencio: dos sombras frente a las llamas.

Una encorvada y reseca: ¿papá?

Otra erguida y fulgurante: ¿mamá?

—Mamá...—se le resbala la palabra a Lazulí de la lengua, cómo resbala el libro de sus manos.

La Científica clava en ella sus ojos azules como si tal palabra le doliera, igual o tanto cómo a Lapis le duele una caída de la bicicleta.

—Y por la misma razón a «esos dos» los evado cómo la plaga—la Científica se pone de pie con un taconeo firme, con la estela blanca de la bata siguiéndole hasta la lejanía de «el lugar prohibido» que es el laboratorio.

 **« …porque me recuerdan lo que una «traidora» tiene y yo no tengo».**

Ahora es sólo el Doctor frente al fuego, y él sonríe con esa manera helada que se reservan los icebergs.

—Lázuli, mañana tienes entrenamiento—a veces, cuándo se esfuerza, la indiferencia logra pasar por ternura, o comprensión a los ojos de la pequeña. Y se siente querida un minuto.

—Lo sé.

—¿Otra vez quieres un vaso de agua que puedes servirte tú misma?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu petición esta noche?

La niña le presenta el libro de elaborada portada al viejo doctor—de un bosque trazado en exquisito detalle, de un sendero que bien da a una casa de galletas, y de dos niños que se encaminan a su encuentro, ignorantes de la bruja que asoma por una ventana de confites.

Es una exigencia infantil, sin cabida para el rechazo.

—Ya estás un poco grande para un cuento.

Es así que Lázuli sube por las escaleras, de regreso a su dormitorio compartido: el de la cama verde y la cama rosa. Deposita el libro sobre la mesita de noche que sirve de frontera infranqueable en los juegos, y toma el peluche de un pulpo al que casi se le cae un ojo de tanto mimo recibido con el pasar de los años.

—Llorar es sólo tiempo desperdiciado. No vuelvo a pedir nada nunca jamás; no vuelvo a esperar nada de ellos nunca jamás.

Era tiempo de que el corazón le latiera no con la terneza de un conejo, sino con la certeza de los leones.

 **«…ya estás un poco grande para un cuento…»**

—Te lo dije—le responde Lapis, asomando debajo de la cama con una linterna, describiendo círculos cegadores en el rostro de su hermana.

Los vientos cambiantes no serán siempre helados, no después de la primavera. Ellos lo saben, porque han estado en Ciudad del Este, en la Ciudad del Norte, mucho antes de habitar esa mansión terrible que se asemeja a una jaula sin amor. Para primavera serán «grandes», y pronto cada uno tendrá su cuarto, pero mientras tanto pueden darse el lujo de reír y charlar pasada la hora marcada por el Doctor.

Por ahora, serán niños, sin importar las clases o los entrenamientos, o Son Gokú.

—¿Crees qué Husky nos lo quiera leer?

—No, es una bruja igualita a la del cuento. No le gustará enterarse que mataron a una de sus amigas.

—¿Y White?

—White es bueno, él sí nos quiere; pero no creo que nos quiera leer el cuento. Seguro nos cuenta sus historias de guerra, y esas no me gustan.

—Mejor que nos cuente sus historias de guerra, White si mató a mucha gente...Pow pow...—el pelinegro finge disparar al techo, a un enemigo imaginario—¡Cuando crezca quiero ser cómo él, y tener un rifle!

—Sus historias son aburridas.

La rubia pone los ojos en blanco antes de apagar la lamparilla que los ilumina levemente; es ésta la primera noche que destierra al pulpo de felpa del rincón de la almohada: ya no lo necesita, ni a él, ni al Doctor, ni a la Científica… pero incluso así…

—Oye, Lapis, ¿y qué de el Señor Tao? ¿Crees que él sepa muchos cuentos de dragones?

Por una vez, el chiquillo pelinegro se mantiene reflexivo entre las cobijas, recordando el morete resultado tras un castigo en el brazo; y la bofetada que no dejó marca, pero que le lastimó mucho más por parecerle inmerecida.

—Él nos odia…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Disculpen mi larga ausencia: tengo un trabajo nuevo, con retos nuevos. Los dramas de la oficina son peores que «Juego de Tronos» mezclado con «Aggretsuko», y ciertamente es un terreno escabroso que jamás había navegado.

Sin embargo, es este mundo del fanfic al que vuelvo como una paloma mensajera: me da una paz que no hay en ningún sitio, porque en mimente y en los actos creativos puedo descansar verdaderamente.

Perdonen por incluir a Androide 21: ¡tenía que hacerlo!

Sobre 17 y 18, quise retomar lo dejado en «Instinto de Invierno» y responder las siguientes preguntas: ¿porqué los gemelos son cómo son en el futuro de Mirai? ¿Qué puede quebrantar tanto un corazón como para jurarle guerra eterna a la humanidad?

 **Diana:** mi más sincero pésame.

 **Iluvendure:** gracias eternas por devolverme la inspiración, por no rendirte en las charlas, por escuchar y compartir tu bello arte.

 **Pame:** ya lo sabes todo, te adoro pase lo que pase. Te leo en Facebook, poco, pero lo hago. Eduardo Manos de Tijera es maravillosa.

 **Joyce:** Te leo en secreto. Gracias por ser un ejemplo, y una estrella brillante a la que sigo.

 **Osiris:** Te espero.

Gracias por seguir escribiendo y fangirleando, y creciendo en este mundo y a la distancia. Este capitulo extraño es mi regreso a este fic, y a este mundillo.

Un gracias a Dragon Ball, que es un refugio cuándo pierdo toda esperanza, que es una brújula cada vez que me extravío en el camino.

Y gracias a ustedes, por mantener viva la flama creativa que es el fanfiction.


End file.
